Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis
by Lovely87
Summary: Beauxbaton et Durmstrang ont été détruits par Voldemort. La directrice McGonagall invite les élèves de ces écoles à passer l'année scolaire à Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les 4 maisons vont s'allier dans un seul but : chasser l'occupant. Une coopération qui pourrait bien tout changer tous les préjugés...
1. Chapitre I

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Aaaah, ça y est, je publie sur Fanfiction pour la première fois! Bon, j'avais également publié une autre version de cette fiction sur Hpfanfiction, mais elle ne me plaisait plus du tout ( j'avais commencé à l'écrire i ans, disont que je n'ai plus tout à fait le même style d'écriture ^^ ), donc voilà la nouvelle, toute belle, toute neuve, et rien que pour vous ! _**

**_Mon histoire débute donc à la rentrée suivant le meurtre de Dumbledore. Les personnages appartiennent à notre très chère J. , bien que j'en ai inventé quelques uns de mon cru, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure. _**

**_Je précise que c'est une réponse au challenge " A votre choix" de Myth sur Hpfanfiction._**

**_ Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça motive! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'aimerais avoir tooout plein de belles reviews, hein, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses! _**

**_Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille, bonne lecture à tous! ;)_**

* * *

Le temps était radieux et le Poudlard Express avançait bruyamment dans la campagne anglaise. Confortablement assis dans leur compartiment, Harry Potter et ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, relataient leurs vacances. Le Survivant les avait de nouveau passé à Pridvet Drive, qui été désormais placé sous haute surveillance, et Ron été resté au Terrier avec sa famille.

Hermione quant à elle, avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents par sécurité, les persuadant qu'ils s'appelaient Wendell et Monica Wilkins et qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. Cette pénible tâche accomplie, la jeune femme avait été hébergée par les Weasley pendant le reste de la période estivale, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier sa propre famille, tout comme celle-ci l'avait déjà oublié. Ce séjour lui avait d'ailleurs été des plus bénéfiques. Du moins, avant l'accident...

Adossée contre la banquette et sirotant son jus de citrouille, la sorcière parlait avec animation des derniers évènements survenus dans le monde magique.

En effet, l'été avait été ponctué de nombreuses disparitions inexpliquées, de meurtres en tous genres et d'attentats un peu partout dans le monde. La terreur régnait aussi bien dans la communauté magique que dans celle des Moldus. Les adeptes de Voldemort avaient même été jusqu'à détruire deux des trois plus prestigieuses écoles magiques existantes, celles de Beauxbaton et de Durmstrang. Ce drame, très récent, était devenu le principal sujet de conversation dans le Poudlard Express…

« Je me demande où vont désormais étudier leurs élèves, déclara Hermione. Il est impensable qu'ils ne continuent pas leurs études.

-Personnellement, je trouve qu'ils ont de la chance. Tu imagines ? Plus de cours, plus de profs, plus de devoir…le paradis sur Terre!

-Ron, tu es d'une immaturité! Si Poudlard venait à être détruit, tu ne dirais sûrement pas ça !

-Mais enfin, Poudlard est l'école la plus sûre du monde ! Il y a bien moins de risques qu'elle soit attaquée par Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Plus sans Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs, d'après les rumeurs, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent aussi à Poudlard !

-Vraiment ? intervint Harry.

-Bien sur! Je suppose que ce serait une sorte de coup de grâce que Voldemort infligerait au monde magique.

-N'empêche, répliqua le jeune brun, ça ne nous dit toujours pas où vont finalement aller les élèves de ces écoles.

-Franchement Harry, depuis quand tu te soucis des sorciers de Durmstrang ? s'indigna Ron. Ce sont quasiment tous des Mangemorts ! Quand aux filles de Beauxbaton, elles sont tellement…

-Splendides ? suggéra l'Elu avec un grand sourire.

-Ce sont toutes de vraies cruches, lança Hermione, acide. Je m'étonne même qu'elles sachent lire les notices de leurs produits de beauté.

-Serais-tu jalouse, par hasard ? lui demanda Harry, moqueur.

-Moi?! Jalouse de ces pimbêches ? Non mais ça va pas bien! Je n'ai absolument rien à envier à ces crétines.

La Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils en repensant aux sorcières de Beauxbaton. Suite à leur visite à Poudlard, en quatrième année, elle s'était beaucoup dévalorisée concernant son physique. Il est vrai que la beauté de leurs hôtes, à couper le souffle, supplantait largement la sienne, et de loin. Fervente opposante aux cosmétiques, Hermione s'était toujours refusée à en utiliser, et cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment importé d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée au château de ces pulpeuses créatures que la jeune femme s'était rendue compte de sa différence vis-à-vis des autres filles. Le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à son physique, son dédain de la mode, les trois minutes chrono qu'elle passait dans la salle de bain chaque matin…tout cela la mettait hors du lot. A l'époque, l'adolescente qu'elle était en avait beaucoup souffert. Heureusement, depuis, Hermione avait dépassé tout ça, et reconnaissait désormais que cette différence la rendait spéciale, dans le bon sens du terme. Elle savait quels étaient ses atouts, et n'enviait presque plus rien aux élèves de Beauxbaton, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie concernant leur succès avec les garçons. Quoique après tout…n'avait-elle pas été la seule et unique cavalière du célèbre Viktor Krum, et ce au grand dam de toutes ces belles demoiselles? Le sourire aux lèvres, la Gryffondor secoua légèrement la tête et s'efforça de revenir au moment présent.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-elle, plus ces filles seront loin de moi, mieux je me porterai. »

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, et, comme ils commençaient à se rapprocher de l'antique château, entreprirent de se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express entrait pour une énième fois en gare de Pré-au-Lard, seul village complètement sorcier d'Angleterre.

L'habituel trajet en diligence se passa sans problème, et les trois sorciers, après avoir été rejoins par Neville, Ginny et Luna, entrèrent enfin dans la prestigieuse école de magie.

Immobile, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, savourant son retour dans ces lieux qu'elle aimait tant. Le hall, comme à son habitude, était bondé, des centaines d'élèves bruyants se hâtant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. En face des portes d'entrées en chêne encadrées par deux antiques armures, trônait l'immense escalier de marbre qui menait au premier étage. Enfin, des torches embrasées fixées aux murs diffusaient une faible lumière qui réussissait à éclairer toute la pièce, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et mystérieuse à la fois.

Après s'être attardée quelques secondes sur ce somptueux décor, la jeune femme, se sentant désormais plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, entreprit de rejoindre ses amis qui l'avaient devancé. Elle accéléra le pas, quand soudain, elle fut violemment bousculée sur le côté et s'affala de tout son flanc contre le mur de pierre.

« Encore là, Granger.

Furibonde, Hermione se retourna lentement, avant de se retrouver face à un grand blond qui la fixait d'un air glacial.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu remettrais tes sales pattes à Poudlard, Granger. Je suis terriblement déçu, continua-t-il.

- Oh, tu m'en vois navrée, vraiment, répondit sarcastiquement la Gryffondor.

- La présence de gens comme toi, non, de _choses _comme toi rend cette école de moins en moins fréquentable. Apparemment, il faut croire que tu es comme la mauvaise herbe : sale mais bien enracinée.

- Ce n'est pas facile non plus de devoir supporter une petite fouine telle que toi, surtout quand celle-ci, en plus d'être insignifiante, se trouve être particulièrement attardée, cracha la lionne en levant légèrement le nez.

- Ferme-la, articula dangereusement le Serpentard.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable...

- Et bien j'attends de voir ça !

Brusquement, le jeune homme s'approcha d'Hermione et darda son regard gris acier dans le sien, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux :

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petite garce, je pourrais te prendre au mot. Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça », lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur avant de la repousser violemment.

Choquée, la Gryffondor voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais déjà, la silhouette de Drago Malefoy disparaissait vers la Grande Salle…

« Petit con, murmura Hermione. » Tout en rejoignant ses amis, la jeune femme réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Le Serpentard avait énormément changé. Auparavant, bien qu'étant déjà particulièrement teigneux et insupportable, jamais il ne s'était montré aussi menaçant. Ses altercations avec son vieil ennemi avaient toujours laissé de marbre la lionne, mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Hermione eut soudainement froid, et de désagréables frissons s'emparent d'elle. Elle avait eu peur. Et Malefoy avait paru si sûr de lui. Oui, elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège…et elle détestait ça. La sorcière secoua la tête et se ressaisit : il fallait à tout prix inverser le rapport de force. Une Gryffondor ne pouvait quand même pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Revigorée à l'idée de prendre sa revanche, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à sa table afin d'assister comme les autres au banquet de début d'année…

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à plus faim, les élèves se turent progressivement, dans l'attente du discours de la directrice McGonagall. Celle-ci se leva, et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous le saviez déjà, suite à la mort tragique de notre bien-aimé directeur en juin dernier, c'est désormais moi qui assurerai le poste de directrice. En cette période sombre, je souhaite que nous soyons tous solidaires les uns des autres, et pour cela, que nous mettions de côté les stupides querelles entre certaines maisons.

McGonagall jeta un regard appuyé sur les tables de Gryffondors et des Serpentards.

-Je dois aussi vous communiquer une nouvelle importante. Vous êtes sûrement déjà au courant que Lord Voldemort a sauvagement détruit les célèbres écoles de Beauxbaton et de Durmstrang. En geste de paix, et afin de prouver notre solidarité envers nos confrères étrangers, j'ai donc décidé d'inviter les élèves de ces lycées à passer l'année scolaire à Poudlard.

Des murmures d'étonnements s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Silence ! cria la directrice. Ils arriveront dans deux jours, continua-t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à leur laisser votre place dans vos dortoirs ainsi qu'à dormir dans le dortoir qui sera aménagé ici même. J'ai également le regret d'annoncer que les matchs de Quidditch seront annulés par politesse envers nos invités qui ne pourraient évidemment pas y participer.

Cette fois, des cris d'indignations fusèrent de partout.

-SILENCE! Je sais que la perte de votre petit confort vous déplait mais soyez un minimum compatissant à leur malheur ! Plus d'informations vous seront communiquées demain. Sur ce, allez tous vous coucher et profiter de votre dernière nuit dans vos dortoirs. »

Tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune, accablés par la nouvelle.

Une fois arrivé dans celle des Gryffondors, Harry se tourna vers ses camarades et déclara :

« Bon… l'heure est grave. »

* * *

_**Tadam, voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Alors, vos avis ? Comment vont réagir les élèves ? Et les nuits en dehors de leurs dortoirs, vous le sentez comment ? Allez, au prochain chapitre les loulous! :D**_


	2. Chapitre II

**_Bonsoir à tous! Voici donc en exclusivité le deuxième chapitre de "Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis" :)_**

**_Il est plus long que le précédent, et j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma dernière semaine de vacances - Mon Dieu, c'est horrible de se dire ça! ^^ - à le peaufiner rien que pour vous! :D_**

**_En espérant qu'il vous plaise!_**

**_PS: merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore! _**

**_Bonne lecture! ;)_**

* * *

_« Bon…l'heure est grave. »_

Les élèves présents hochèrent la tête, le regard sombre.

« Cette vieille McGo' est devenue totalement sénile! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Nous expulser de nos dortoirs pour laisser la place à des étrangers, dont certains sont sûrement des Mangemorts, et en plus nous priver de Quidditch ! Il faut qu'elle se calme, là !

-Seamus, commença doucement Hermione, il faut comprendre que la mort de Dumbledore l'a beaucoup affectée. En fait, déclara-t-elle après une brève hésitation, je pense qu'elle se sent un peu coupable de sa mort.

Tous les Gryffondors dévisagèrent leur camarade comme si elle était bonne pour finir ses jours à St-Mangouste.

-Mais voyons, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'y pouvait rien ! s'étonna Ginny.

-Bien sur qu'elle n'y était pour rien ! Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir été à seulement quelques couloirs de lui pendant le meurtre et de ne pas être intervenue doit profondément la blesser. Alors pour essayer de contrer ce sentiment de culpabilité, elle veut faire un geste de charité sans précédent…Et ne trouve rien de mieux que d'héberger plusieurs centaines de jeunes qui n'avaient plus d'école, aux dépends des élèves de son propre établissement. »

Un silence pesant suivit ces explications. Voyant qu'il s'éternisait, Hermione piqua un fard et tenta de se raviser.

« Enfin, je…heu…ce n'était qu'une suggestion, je ne suis sûre de rien…

-Mais oui, tout se tient ! s'écria soudainement Dean Thomas, un autre 7ème année.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais été Psycomage dans une vie antérieure ou un truc comme ça ? questionna Ron, hilare.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard peu amène, mais était secrètement soulagée que personne ne la prenne pour une folle.

-Bon d'accord, McGonagall croit bien faire, mais on ne va tout de même pas la laisser nous pourrir la vie comme ça, non? s'indigna Seamus.

-Du calme ! conseilla Harry. Personnellement, je propose que l'on attende de voir ce que tout ça va donner. De toute façon, on ne peut rien tenter maintenant, on n'en sait pas encore assez. Entendons d'abord ce que McGonagall a à nous dire. »

Tout le monde –Seamus y compris– acquiesça, et chacun monta dans son dortoir, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois…

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, régnait dans le château une atmosphère où se mêlaient mécontentement et impatience. Les étudiants étaient curieux de connaître la suite des évènements, même s'ils se doutaient qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle leur plaise. Ainsi, quand la directrice réclama le silence après le petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves se turent instantanément, pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur.

« Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier soir, cette nuit était la dernière passée dans vos dortoirs. Nos nouveaux élèves ne seront là que demain, néanmoins, pour que vous commenciez à vous y habituer, vous aller dormir ici dès ce soir. Sur ce, veuillez tous vous reculer vers l'entrée de la salle. »

Les étudiants échangèrent des regards surpris, mais s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur le plafond de la Grande Salle puis, dans un rapide mouvement du poignet, fit apparaître des panaches de fumée dorée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était impossible de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez tant la fumée était dense. Certains élèves commencèrent à paniquer, mais à peine avaient-il eu le temps de crier que l'air était redevenu normal. Ce qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux les laissa sans voix…

Le spectacle était choquant. La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Désormais, elle était aussi grande qu'un terrain de football. Sur une vingtaine de mètres devant la porte, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette violette. Derrière cette zone, la salle était divisée en deux parties de tailles égales. Dans l'une, le parquet était rose fuchsia, et dans l'autre, bleu ciel. Ces endroits étaient séparés par une fine paroi en verre. Au fond de chacune de ces immenses pièces, on pouvait distinguer un large rideau en plastique. Il y avait aussi des centaines de matelas posés par terre. Rien, pas même une tenture, ne les séparaient, ce qui ne laissait aucune intimité aux propriétaires. Une table en vieux bois trônait au milieu de la salle au sol violet, ainsi qu'une dizaine de fauteuils légèrement délabrés.

« Bien, reprit McGonagall, voici donc l'endroit où vous allez dormir durant l'année scolaire. Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, le salle rose est réservée aux filles, et la bleue aux garçons. La vitre qui sépare ces deux lieux est bien évidemment magique. Elle fait en réalité office de miroir, afin que vous ne puissiez pas épier la chambrée opposée. Au fond de chacun de ces dortoirs, derrière les rideaux, se trouve une salle de bain. Pour les repas…

-S'il vous plaît, professeur ?

-Oui, Miss Brown ? demanda la directrice, tentant d'afficher un calme que visiblement, elle était loin d'avoir.

-Vous avez bien dit « une » salle de bain ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Miss ? s'impatienta l'enseignante.

-Il n'y aura donc qu'une seule salle de bain pour toutes les filles ! Mais voyons professeur, c'est impossible !

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous satisfaire de cela. Cette salle de bain est immense. Si chacune n'y reste que dix minutes chaque matin, tout le monde devrait pouvoir se laver à temps.

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent chez les filles.

-Seulement dix minutes ! s'indigna Lavande. Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! C'est trop court !

-Et pourtant il faudra faire avec, alors arrêtez de geindre comme une petite fille et contentez-vous de ce que vous avez ! aboya McGonagall, passablement énervée. Bien, reprenons…En ce qui concerne les repas. Bien sur, vous ne pourrez plus manger ici. De ce fait, nous avons été obligés de trouver un nouveau réfectoire. Il se situera désormais dans la Salle sur Demande, qui s'est convertie en salle de banquet. Dès aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle ne sera plus utilisable que pour cette fonction.

Les jeunes couples émirent des chuchotements horrifiés.

-Les horaires pour les repas seront toujours les mêmes, ainsi que ceux du couvre-feu. Bien, je crois que tout a été dit, maintenant v…

-Professeur, je crois que vous avez omis certains détails, objecta une Serdaigle de dernière année.

-Vraiment ? répondit la directrice d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Et qu'ais-je oublié de préciser ?

-Eh bien, tout d'abord : où sont nos lits ?

-J'ignorais que vous étiez atteint de cécité, ma chère. Ne voyez-vous pas les matelas devant vous ? Ou croyez-vous qu'ils ne sont là que pour décorer ?

-Alors ça signifie qu'on va dormir par terre ?

-Plus précisément, ce sont les matelas qui seront par terre, et non pas vous. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis certaine que ce sera très confortable.

La Serdaigle, loin d'être rassurée, marmonna quelque chose mais n'insista pas plus.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres détails que vous souhaiteriez connaître ? lança McGonagall à l'assemblée.

-Et les maisons ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus explicite, Mr. Malefoy ?

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir exaspéré, puis consentit enfin à s'expliquer.

-Quelles zones sont réservées aux différentes maisons ? Parce que là, je ne vois aucune délimitation.

La principale fixa le jeune Serpentard d'un air énigmatique et reprit la parole d'un ton sévère.

-Si vous ne voyez pas de délimitation, Mr Malefoy, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Vous allez dormir tous ensemble, sans distinction de maison.

Un silence choqué suivit ces paroles, rapidement remplacé par un concert de protestations.

-Non mais on ne va tout de même pas dormir avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ! s'épouvanta Pansy Parkinson.

A ces mots, les-dits Gryffondors s'avancèrent d'un pas menaçant vers les Serpentards, qui leur firent face, méprisants.

-Stop, stop, ça suffit! rugit McGonagall . Cessez ces querelles stupides et immatures sur-le-champ ! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et pareil pour Gryffondor ! Je vous préviens, cette nuit, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire des blagues douteuses à l'égard de vos camarades. Tout comportement belliqueux vous coûtera bien plus que des points, est-ce clair ?

Les adversaires se séparent à regret mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards meurtriers.

-Bien. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour faire l'état des lieux, choisir votre matelas et installer vos affaires. Ensuite vous retournerez en cour. Allez-y. »

Aussitôt, les plus immatures coururent et se bousculèrent pour avoir les meilleurs emplacements. Parmi eux : un Serdaigle qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, qui s'était précipité pour arriver avant tout le monde, mais qui avait trébuché sur un matelas et s'était fait piétiner par la dizaine de badauds qui couraient dans le dortoir.

La Gryffondor, témoin de la scène, soupira et alla à sa rencontre afin de l'aider – au prix de gros efforts, cela dit – à se relever. Sans attendre de remerciements, elle partit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'installer et, après quelques minutes, trouva un emplacement à une distance respectable de la salle de bain et de la zone violette, celle qui était mixte. Satisfaite, elle y entreposa ses affaires et partit rejoindre ses amis en cour, se disant que quelques heures de classe ne pourraient que lui faire du bien…

En fin de journée, tout le monde était de retour dans la Nouvelle Grande Salle. Chacun appréhendait la nuit à venir, se doutant qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos. Harry et Ron étaient tout simplement d'une humeur massacrante. En effet, suite à leur premier repas dans la Salle sur Demande, ils étaient dépités de voir leur pièce préférée figée à l'état de réfectoire.

« Après tous les souvenirs qu'on s'est fait dans cette salle, en 5ème année, de la voir comme ça, ça me…ça…ça m'horripile! se lamenta Ron.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer toute l'année, on ne le permettra pas, le réconforta Hermione. »

Un peu plus loin, une discussion tendue avait lieu entre Ginny et Harry.

« Ginny ?

- …

-Ginny, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Elle obtempéra, et son regard était si féroce que Harry regretta amèrement d'avoir formulé sa requête à voix haute.

-Ecoute, reprit-il, j'ai conscience de t'avoir beaucoup évité ces derniers temps et…je tiens à m'en excuser.

- …

-Bon sang, Ginny, répond-moi !

-Tu ne m'as pas évité, Harry, tu m'as totalement ignoré ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larme. J'ai l'impression d'être transparente avec toi ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me regardes plus ! Non mais à quoi ça rime ? Tu étais censé rompre avec moi, pas faire comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça ! Crois-moi, pour toi, c'est bien mieux ainsi !

-Parfait ! renchérit-elle. Tu sais quoi ? Si c'est « mieux ainsi », alors lâche-moi, et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers le dortoir des filles, laissant un Harry penaud et exaspéré à la fois. »

Hermione, quant à elle, s'apprêtait à défaire ses affaires lorsqu'elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir une mince silhouette étalée de tout son long sur son propre matelas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle reconnu l'inconnue qui la fixait tranquillement, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Parkinson ? s'époumona la Gryffondor. Et où sont passées mes affaires ?

-Du calme, Granger ! Eh bien, vois-tu, il se trouve que tu avais la meilleure place du dortoir, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste que j'ai décidé de prendre ta place. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? demanda la Serpentarde d'une voix mielleuse.

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi tu trouvais ça « injuste » que je sois bien placée ?

-D'abord, déclara-t-elle en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts, parce que tu es une Gryffondor. Ensuite, parce que tu es la chouchoute des profs, et ça m'agace. Et enfin, et bien, parce que je ne t'aime pas. Satisfaite ?

-Espèce de pauvre gourde ! Tu vas dégager vite fait de là, ou je t'assure que…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La directrice venait de faire irruption dans la salle, attendant des explications. Hermione prit la parole la première.

- Professeur, Parkinson m'a pris mon matelas et a caché mes affaires je ne sais où !

- Non mais vraiment, Miss Parkinson, vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire ? gronda la principale. Dix points en moins à Serpentard, et rendez immédiatement ses affaires à Miss Granger !

Le Serpentarde n'eu pas d'autres choix que d'obéir, et fit apparaître de nul part la valise d'Hermione devant elle. Blême, elle partit les poings serrés, tout en lançant un dernier regard assassin à la jeune lionne qui la toisait froidement.

-Quand à vous, Miss Granger, je vous serais grès de ne plus vous mettre dans un état pareil, on vous entend à l'autre bout de l'Ecosse ! Ah oui, dernière chose : faites attention à vous, cette nuit.

-Professeur, je ne comprends p…

-Voyons Hermione, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que les Serpentards, en particulier Miss Parkinson, peuvent s'avérer relativement…tenaces.

-Je saurai me défendre contre elle.

-Je n'en doute pas, Miss Granger. Néanmoins, soyez quand même prudente. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, la directrice quitta les lieux d'une démarche souple, toujours sous le regard septique d'Hermione.

« Elle a raison tu sais, Parkinson ne va sûrement pas en rester là, lui dit Ginny, qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas me laisser faire, déclara la brune d'un air déterminé. Les Serpentards commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, en ce moment. »

Avec un léger soupir, elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie, avant de se glisser sous sa couette et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée par les quelques rayons de soleil du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé… Hermione ouvrit les yeux un à un, avant de grimacer vivement suite à de douloureuses courbatures dans son dos. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se lever quand elle fut soudainement assaillie par une tornade rousse qui la secoua dans tous les sens.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

- Hein ? De quoi tu me parles Ginny, rétorqua la concernée, pas très bien réveillée.

- Parkinson a disparu ! Ses pimbêches d'amies la cherchent partout, tu les verrais, elles sont totalement perdues sans elle, c'est pathétique! Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Celle-ci éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer Ginny au plus haut point.

-Hermione ! Raconte-moi ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir tout de même !

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. En ce moment, Pansy doit probablement se cacher quelque part en attendant que l'infirmerie soit ouverte.

-L'infirmerie ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait !

-Rien de bien spectaculaire, j'ai juste munie mon matelas d'un bouclier magique. Quiconque avait de mauvaises intentions à mon égard recevait un sort s'il franchissait la zone protégée. Je suppose que Parkinson a tenté de me lancer un sortilège pendant que je dormais, et elle s'est faite prendre à son propre piège.

Ginny dévisagea son amie, perplexe.

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi le sort qu'elle a eu ?

- Le même maléfice que Marietta Edgecombe a subit lorsqu'elle a dénoncé l'A.D en cinquième année.

-Tu veux dire…celui des pustules violettes qui forment le mot « CAFFARD » sur le visage ?

- Celui-là même, répliqua la Gryffondor.

Ginny éclata soudainement de rire, et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire satisfait.

-Franchement, c'est brillant, Hermione, réussit à articuler la jeune rouquine.

-Merci, lui répondit fièrement celle-ci.

-Mais dis-moi, tu ne crois pas que tout ça va t'attirer des ennuis ? Tu sais que Parkinson est sacrément rancunière.

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Ça lui apprendra à chercher une Gryffondor.

Les deux amies se sourirent d'un air complice, avant de sortir du dortoir et de rallier la salle mixte. Une fois arrivées, les filles contemplèrent avec stupéfaction le spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux…

La pièce était plongée dans le chao le plus total. La plupart des élèves gémissaient de douleur en se tenant le dos, sûrement victimes des mêmes courbatures que celles d'Hermione. Une jeune Serdaigle s'était faite souder les pieds par une Serpentarde, qui s'était révélée être l'ex de son petit ami. Un Poufsouffle s'était amusé à gonfler un Serpentard – son ancien meilleur ami, d'après les rumeurs – comme un ballon. Un peu plus loin, une Gryffondor, qui ignorait l'identité de son agresseuse, cachait son visage, parsemé de multiples cloques orange.

En tout, près d'une quinzaine d'élèves avaient été victimes de maléfices plus ou moins graves et attendaient de pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie. Avertie des évènements, la directrice McGonagall entra en trombe dans la pièce, avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur suite à l'ampleur du désastre. A court de mots, la doyenne tenta vainement de rassurer les malheureux en leur tapotant maladroitement le dos, la mine déconfite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Harry vinrent à la rencontre des deux Gryffondors, et observèrent également la scène, les bras croisés.

« Par Merlin, déclara le rouquin avec un grand sourire, je sens que cette histoire est mal barrée ! »

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! :) Dans le prochain: l'arrivée des nouveaux, héhé! **

**Bon alors, les bonnes raisons de me laisser une petite - ou grosse! :D - review:**

**-tu as adoré et tu veux le crier haut et fort! :D**

**-tu n'as pas du tout aimé et tu comptes bien me le dire aussi ( pas trop méchant quand même, hein ^^ ) !**

**-ce chapitre t'as plu ET déplu, et dans ce cas, tu souhaites me dire pourquoi afin que je m'améliore :)**

**-et ENFIN ET SURTOUT:** **cette chère rentrée du 4 septembre 2012 se trouve AUSSI être le jour de mon anniversaire - et oui, j'en ai de la chance! - et rien ne ferait plus plaisir comme cadeau qu'un petit avis de votre part, ça ne prend que 5 minutes et c'est teeellement sympa!** **:D**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde! Gros bisous! **


	3. Chapitre III

**Hello**** everybody! Alors, tout le monde a survécu à la rentrée? ;) **

**Oh, comment s'est passée la mienne?**

**Et bien, j'ai fêté mon 17ème anniversaire en ce jour béni - oui rassurez-vous, c'était ironique - et vous savez quoi?**

**Dans environs neuf mois... BONJOUR LE BAC! Mon Dieu, je commence déjà à stresser après seulement 4 jours de cours, je suis grave moi! **

**Bref, bref, bref.**

**Me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre et comme promis...les nouveaux débarquent! Mais bon je ne vous dis rien de plus, à vous de découvrir tout ça! ;)**

**Et encore une fois, un ENORME merci pour les reviews, vous êtes extra! Love love love! :D**

**OoOoO**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

**FANdeTafiction: Waaw, merci pour ces beaux compliments, ça me fait très plaisir! :D Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, même si elle n'est pas tout à fait de moi, j'ai répondu à un challenge. Rendons à César ce qui est à César hein! ;) Et merci aussi de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, ça me touche beaucoup! Au prochain chapitre donc, gros bisous! **

**Jasmine: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! :) Bisous bisous! **

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous**_**!**_

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la Grande Salle pourtant pleine à craquer. Hermione regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, réduite comme les autres au mutisme le plus complet. Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul souffle ne se faisait entendre. Chacun retenait sa respiration, attendant la terrible sentence. Car au beau milieu de la salle, son chignon défait et le teint écarlate, se trouvait une vieille dame que certains élèves craignaient encore plus que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne…

« Comment avez-vous osé…, chuchota-t-elle. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE VOUS COMPORTER DE LA SORTE ?

Les plus peureux se ratatinèrent sur eux-même face à leur directrice, qui avait un air de buffle s'apprêtant à charger.

-Moi qui vous croyais matures et responsables, je sais désormais que certains d'entre vous ne sont que de véritables empotés ! 19 cas ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? 19 personnes sont allées à l'infirmerie après avoir été victimes de vos farces idiotes ! J'enlève 70 points à chaque maison pour ce comportement pathétique. Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous ! lança McGonagall pour clore sa tirade enflammée. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard courroucé à la foule et s'élança dans les couloirs tel une véritable furie.

A sa sortie, toute la tension présente dans la pièce sembla s'évaporer instantanément, cédant la place à des centaines de murmures railleurs à propos du discours de la directrice.

Hermione, son côté bonne élève refaisant surface, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité concernant son attitude, bien qu'elle fut purement défensive. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de répondre à la force par la force, elle avait _presque_ toujours réglé ses querelles par la voie de la diplomatie. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son comportement faisait honneur à son statut d'ancienne préfète…Oh et puis après tout, Parkinson l'avait bien cherché ! Ces damnés Serpentards n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire, pas elle, pas Hermione Granger !

A la pensée des membres de sa maison rivale, le regard de la jeune Gryffondor dévia vers son ennemi juré, nonchalamment adossé aux épais murs de pierre de la salle. Le discours de McGonagall semblait lui être passé largement au dessus de la tête, et il affichait comme à son habitude un air de lassitude et d'extrême ennui au milieu de tout ce brouhaha.

Soudain, comme s'il avait sentit le regard posé sur lui, Drago leva brusquement la tête. Le Serpentard balaya rapidement la salle des yeux, avant de croiser ceux de la Gryffondor. Aussitôt, le jeune homme la poignarda de son regard gris acier, et ses yeux reflétèrent une telle animosité qu'Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Choquée par tant d'intensité, elle fut incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce contact visuel et se détourna vivement, le souffle court.

Bon sang, ce type avait vraiment un problème! Et depuis quand ne soutenait-elle plus le regard de cette sale fouine de Malefoy ? Perturbée par cette seconde altercation avec le Serpentard, Hermione fut soulagée d'être détournée de ses pensées par l'intervention du professeur Flitwick.

« Hum, hum, votre attention s'il vous plait, réclama ce dernier. En ce qui concerne vos nouveaux camarades, ils arriveront en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans moins de 20 minutes, tâchez donc de les accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible. Merci d'avance ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sautant de sa gigantesque pile de coussins. »

« Compte-y, marmonna sombrement Harry, debout à côté d'Hermione ».

Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, puis, suivie de Ginny et de Luna, se dépêcha de se préparer pour l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves…

OoOoO

A l'heure dite, tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient rassemblés dans le hall du château, fins prêts pour cette pénible confrontation. Visiblement, les conseils du professeur Flitwick n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès sur les élèves, leur visage affichant à peu près la même mine qu'aurait le Baron Sanglant s'il était forcé de danser le rock avec Peeves.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le léger martèlement des sabots des Sombrals se fit enfin entendre dans l'allée, et les grandes diligences noires arrivèrent l'une après l'autre dans la cour, majestueuses. Lentement, les portières de chacune d'entre elles s'ouvrirent, dévoilant peu à peu une centaine de sculpturales paires de jambe :

Les élèves de la prestigieuse école française de sorcellerie de Beauxbaton étaient arrivées…

La beauté de ces femmes était exactement telle que se la rappelait Hermione.

Leur démarche, souple et élégante, s'apparentait plus à celle de mannequins qu'à celles d'élèves. La perte de leur école n'avait visiblement pas affecté leur vénération de l'apparence : au contraire, elles étaient plus soignées que jamais. Les françaises avaient troqué leur traditionnel uniforme de satin bleu pour des tenues moldus à l'égérie de célébrissimes couturiers toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Les jeunes femmes lançaient de grands sourires à la gente masculine, si bien que de nombreux garçons agitaient bêtement la main, l'air hagard. Mais lorsque les nouvelles venues arrivèrent au niveau des filles, l'atmosphère se fit soudainement glaciale. Toutes se toisèrent, méfiantes et jalouses. Les demoiselles de Poudlard lançaient aux belles Vénus des regards féroces tandis que celles-ci les observaient de haut en bas, avant de laisser échapper quelques sourires moqueurs.

Hermione, qui observait les jeunes filles dans la plus grande indifférence, sentit soudain une douleur aiguë lui tordre le poignet. En effet, Ginny avait planté ses ongles si fort dedans qu'il commençait à être écorché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Gin', tu me fais m …Ginny ?

La jeune rouquine se contentait de fixer l'une des diligences en face d'elle, le visage torturé.

-Regarde », lui répondit-elle, dépitée.

Hermione suivit son regard, et ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise.

A quelques mètres d'elle, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent, se tenait Fleur Delacour, la fiancée du frère de Ginny.

En vérité, la Gryffondor était plus amusée par l'expression de martyre qu'affichait sa meilleure amie qu'indignée par l'arrivée de cette très chère « Fleurk », mais ça, elle se garda bien de le dire à la jolie rouquine. Justement, la française venait de les apercevoir et accourut – avec une élégance scandaleuse– à leur rencontre.

« SURPRISE LES FILLES ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, hein ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grinça Ginny.

-Alalalala, je suis si contente de vous revoir ! Et comme c'est bon de revenir dans cet endroit si « charming » ! Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'était Beauxbaton, cela va sans dire ! Enfin… Olala Ermione, mais c'est pas vrai, tu n'as toujours rien fait pour arranger tes cheveux ? J'espère au moins que tu as enfin changé toute ta garde-robe, parce la dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans ton placard, c'était pas joli joli tout ça ! Maintenant que je suis là je vais pouvoir t'aider à t'habiller, ça va être génial, non ?

-Oh que oui, j'ai hâte, Fleur, répondit avec humeur l'intéressée, un peu vexée.

-Oh la la, moi aussi! s'écria-t-elle, n'ayant pas saisi le ton sarcastique d'Hermione.

-Fleur, tu n'étais pas censée t'occuper de mon frère ? lança soudain Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

-Si, bien sur ! Mais c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir ! Quel amour… En fait, j'étais justement avec lui lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de Mme Maxime me demandant de la remplacer temporairement en tant que directrice, car elle est actuellement en mission pour l'Ordre, dit-elle en chuchotant ces derniers mots. Quand Bill a appris la nouvelle, il m'a assuré qu'il s'habituerait très bien à sa nouvelle vie malgré « l'accident » - oui, c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle – et qu'il fallait que je vienne ici pour garde un œil sur toi ainsi que sur Ronald. Quel amour n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux de le laisser tout seul après ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Absolument pas! La seule chose qui a changé depuis son agression, c'est qu'il a une forte préférence pour les steaks saignants, c'est tout. Oh, mon petit chou…, déclara-t-elle en poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Ah, tenez, voilà les garçons de Durmstrang qui descendent. J'ai hâte de revoir Viktor ! J'…

Hermione tourna si vite la tête vers Fleur qu'elle sentit son cou la brûler.

-Viktor? la coupa-t-elle. Il est ici ?

-Bien sur ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tenait absolument à refaire sa 7ème année. Beurk, vous avez vu les chaussures de cette fille ?

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir son ancien « ami ». Malgré la distance, tous deux avaient conservé une très bonne relation grâce à une correspondance régulière. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y avait déjà plus de 3 ans.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, Hermione eut du mal à en croire ses yeux: visiblement, ces trois petites années avaient été passablement salutaires…

En effet, le jeune Bulgare avait pris une bonne vingtaine de centimètres qui lui donnaient une silhouette plus élancée. Il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux et les avait désormais légèrement ébouriffés. Ses sourcils étaient nettement moins prononcés et il affichait un air assuré qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, mais qui était loin de lui déplaire. Défait de son uniforme en toile rouge et en fourrure, Viktor portait désormais un costume noir très semblables à ceux de Malefoy, qui lui donnait, il fallait bien se l'avouer, une prestance incroyable.

Agréablement surprise de cette métamorphose, Hermione en profita pour observer ses condisciples de Durmstrang. Eux non plus ne portaient plus d'uniformes, et étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt beaux garçons. Tous fixaient les élèves de Poudlard d'un regard grave et sérieux.

La jeune lionne reporta son attention sur Viktor, et essaya de croiser son regard. Mais au moment même où elle y réussit, une tignasse rousse vint se poster devant elle, lui gâchant la vue du célèbre attrapeur.

« Hermione, tu savais que Fleur était là ? la questionna Ron. Tu penses qu'elle va rester ici toute l'année, elle aussi ? Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec Bill, comme prévu. Tu me diras, ce serait pl…

Voyant qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, le rouquin suivit le regard de la jeune Gryffondor et découvrit avec stupeur l'objet de son attention. A la vue du sportif bulgare, son teint pâlit brusquement, et un rictus méprisant déforma soudainement son visage.

-Tiens, Vicky est de retour, lança-t-il froidement. Tu dois être heureuse de le retrouver, pas vrai ? Ton richissime attrapeur à du te manquer !

-Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune femme, indignée.

-Bah ouais, quoi, un type aussi friqué, y'en a pas des masses à Poudlard, ça doit être une perle rare !

-Tu sais quoi, répliqua la Gryffondor piquée au vif, si cet homme est une perle rare, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de tous ses Galllions qu'il le doit, mais plutôt parce qu'il a le sens du tact et de l'honnêteté, _lui _! Réfléchis-y Ronald ! »

Franchement agacée, Hermione préféra s'isoler plutôt que de continuer cette dispute puérile avec son meilleur ami. Elle savait depuis longtemps que les sentiments de Ron à son égard étaient plus qu'amicaux, et si elle-même avait cru ressentir la même chose envers lui à une époque, elle savait désormais qu'elle le considèrerait toujours comme son frère, et rien de plus. Par peur de le faire souffrir plus que de raison, elle laissait souvent passer ses piques de jalousie, soucieuse de préserver leur amitié, mais cette dernière chamaillerie avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La Gryffondor ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle mal ou qu'on lui manque de respect, aussi s'était-elle emportée quand le jeune homme avait insinué qu'elle n'était qu'une intéressée. La considérait-il vraiment comme telle ? Après toutes ces années, était-ce là toute l'estime qu'il avait pour son amie? Probablement pas. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que les paroles de Ron avaient dépassé ses pensées. C'était souvent le cas, surtout lorsque ce dernier était jaloux d'ailleurs. Mais la lionne en avait assez d'être celle qui pardonnait toujours. Franchement, ne pouvait-il pas se montrer mature au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Hermione était arrivée dans les couloirs du premier étage, non loin de l'infirmerie. Réalisant où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Le soleil, rouge vif, descendait de plus en plus vers l'horizon. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se coucher…

Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne la voyait, puis, après un long soupir, s'avança d'une démarche rapide vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, avant de refermer silencieusement les portes sur elle.

A quelques mètres de là, à l'angle du couloir, se tenait un Serpentard aux cheveux blond platine, plus perplexe que jamais…

OoOoO

Peu après, lorsque Hermione se rendit à la Salle Sur Demande pour assister au banquet de bienvenu, la pièce était déjà bondée. La Gryffondor prit place à la table de sa maison, - tout en prenant bien soin de rester la plus éloignée possible de Ron. Après avoir fini son repas, elle sentit une légère curiosité l'assaillir à l'approche du discours de McGonagall. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci débuta enfin :

« Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et leur dire que je suis enchantée de les recevoir dans notre école. Après la terrible perte qu'ils ont subit, le fait qu'ils veuillent continuer à s'instruire et à se perfectionner représente plus que jamais un symbole d'espoir et de sagesse, malgré les horreurs qui se passent dehors. Je voudrais également vous annoncer une nouvelle qui n'est pas des moindres : en raison de l'arrivée de nos hôtes, le corps enseignant et moi-même avons décidé d'élire deux élèves de Poudlard qui auront un rôle très spécial : Coordinateur et Coordinatrice en chef. Ils seront chargés de la bonne entente entre les nouveaux arrivants et vous, d'être vos porte-parole, de répondre aux questions des nouveaux ... Afin d'assurer plus facilement leurs nouvelles fonctions, les deux homologues bénéficieront d'un appartement en commun dans la tour Ouest du château. Après maintes réflexions, nous avons finalement décidé d'attribuer ces tâches à … Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy !

Après un silence choqué, de faibles applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, avant de prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, pour finalement devenir un véritable tonnerre de clappements et de sifflements enjoués et moqueurs. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, les deux ennemis jurés, allaient passer l'année scolaire cloîtrés dans un seul et même appartement, condamnés à se supporter h 24. La situation avait de quoi faire sourire. Mais pas tout le monde…

Un désastre. Une catastrophe. Un cataclysme. Un cauchemar. Une véritable tragédie. Non, pire, l'apocalypse. Voilà, c'était ça. _L'apocalypse._

Tétanisée, Hermione s'efforçait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre … en vain. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette situation.

Nothing. Nada. Niente.

Seamus avait raison, McGonagall était vraiment devenue sénile. Ce n'était tout simplement PAS logique. Elle ? Et Malefoy ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Mais où était la caméra cachée ? La Gryffondor en chercha désespérément une des yeux, avant de croiser le regard de son futur colocataire. Blême, il paraissait encore plus horrifié qu'elle par la nouvelle. Autour d'elle, ses amis lui lançaient des regards peinés et compatissants. Enfin, depuis son pupitre, McGonagall la regardait d'un air qui signifiait clairement « Je-sais-que-ça-ne-vous-plait-pas-mais-c'est-ainsi-et-pas-autrement» .

Exaspérée et atteinte d'une soudaine migraine, Hermione ferma les yeux avec une envie irrésistible de disparaître sous terre.

Oui, c'était exactement ça.

_L'apocalypse._

* * *

**Et voilà! Alooooors, vous en pensez quoi? :)**

**Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis plutôt contente, mais à vous de me dire si vous l'êtes aussi! **

**Des hypothèses sur la suite? Quels rôles auront les nouveaux? Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit si discrète? Est-ce qu'elle va se faire assassiner par Drago dans son sommeil ? xD Tout avis est le bienvenu!**

**Allez à la semaine prochaine, bisous bisous tout le monde! :D**


	4. Chapitre IV

**A que coucooou! Comment ça va? :)**

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de cette publication, je m'étais fixée un chapitre tous les dimanches, mais la semaine dernière a été particulièrement mouvementée niveau cours - oui oui je sais, je n'ai repris les cours que depuis trois petites semaines et je croule déjà sous le travail: mais où va le monde hein! – d'où ce petit retard. Mea culpa :)**

**Sinon, nous revoilà pour…LE CHAPITRE 4 ! :D**

**Au programme : engueulades, entrée en scène de nouveaux personnages et nouvelles rivalités ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça!**

**Sur ce: on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**_PS: Encore merci à toi Angelbr, ma fidèle revieweuse! Des bisous! :) _**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un temps splendide régnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Lentement, les rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les fenêtres de la tour Ouest, réveillant en douceur une jeune sorcière encore à moitié endormie. En sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours adoré être réveillée par la lumière du jour. Heureuse et pleinement reposée, Hermione s'étira de tout son long dans son grand lit et roula sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos.

Soudain, la jeune femme eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait. Sur son modeste matelas une place, elle aurait du s'écrouler par terre en s'étirant ainsi. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait non pas dans la Grande Salle mais dans une immense chambre en bois brut. Elle-même se tenait dans un gigantesque lit du même bois que les murs, aux draps blancs et rouge bordeaux. A sa gauche, de grandes fenêtres à battant prenaient presque toute la largeur du mur, et à sa droite était installée une petite table de nuit surplombée d'une lampe et d'un vase de roses rouges.

Stupéfaite d'être logée dans une si luxueuse chambre, Hermione se redressa brusquement sur son lit, les sens en alerte. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille assaillirent son esprit, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle se rappela des derniers évènements :

le choc de la nouvelle, le regard dégoûté de Malefoy, la chaleur oppressante, la salve d'applaudissement, la violente migraine qui l'avait prise…

« Bon sang, c'était bien réel », murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

La Gryffondor se souvenait désormais avoir été conduite dans l'appartement par McGonagall, peu après son discours. Il se situait dans la tour Ouest, celle-là même où se trouvait la volière. La directrice leur avait brièvement donné le mot de passe - « Concorde », avait-elle déclaré narquoisement - afin de les abandonner prestement dans un tournoiement de cape noire.

Son homologue, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de tout le trajet, s'était alors empressé d'entrer dans l'appartement, prenant bien soin de la bousculer au passage. Outrée, Hermione avait été sur le point de lui apprendre sa conception de la politesse, mais le regard froid et menaçant qu'il lui envoya avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre l'avait finalement dissuadé d'ouvrir la bouche. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux, pas inconscients. Ainsi, sans prêter d'avantage attention à la décoration des lieux, Hermione s'était lourdement traînée jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se coucher sans cérémonie, pestant contre McGonagall et toutes les autres personnes têtues et insensées de la planète.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Hermione décida de se lever sur le champ afin de dire ses quatre vérités à sa directrice, et tenter par la même occasion d'abroger cette stupide cohabitation. Elle se secoua vivement la tête, puis sauta prestement hors du lit. Après avoir enfilé sur le pouce quelques vêtements, la jeune femme sortit avec détermination de l'appartement, avant de rejoindre au pas de course le bureau de McGonagall.

Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, essoufflée par son parcours, sous le regard surpris de la doyenne.

« Miss Granger, que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? la questionna cette dernière.

-Il faut que je vous parle, professeur.

-A quel sujet ?

- C'est à propos de votre décision. Je… je ne comprends pas vos motivations.

- C'est compréhensible, oui.

- Et…donc ?

- Et donc quoi, Miss Granger ?

- Et bien…, commença la Gryffondor, hésitante. Enfin voyons, professeur! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, perdant d'un coup sa timidité. Pourquoi m'avez-vous mise avec Malefoy ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pour espérer un rapprochement entre nos deux maisons, ça n'arrivera jamais! Honnêtement, comment voulez-vous qu'on cohabite tous les deux pendant un an sans s'entretuer? Ce type est tout sauf civilisé ! Il est odieux, mesquin, égocentrique et totalement immature! Il me traite de Sang de Bourbe depuis ma deuxième année, a faillit être responsable de la mort de Buck, a dénoncé l'A.D à Ombrage, usait injustement de ses privilèges de Préfet, et j'en passe! Je ne comprend même pas comment vous avez pu le laisser revenir à Poudlard après les évènements de juin, c'est pourtant clair qu'il était impliqué dans la mort de Dumbledore ! C'est peine perdue que de tenter de nous faire s'entendre ! Et je refuse d'essuyer ses insultes à longueur de journée !

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tirade, le rose aux joues de s'être ainsi emportée devant sa directrice.

-Miss Granger, écoutez-moi attentivement. Que je vous aie choisi pour ce poste n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous êtes notre meilleure élève, vous êtes studieuse, avez beaucoup de relations, bref, vous êtes donc la plus à même de mener un tel poste. En ce qui concerne Mr Malefoy, mes motivations sont en effet légèrement différentes. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer ses…origines sociales, je suppose. Hors, nos nouveaux élèves de Durmstrang détiennent presque les mêmes que lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il saurait aisément se faire accepter par ces derniers, ce qui nous simplifieraient ainsi la tâche pour le maintient d'une bonne cohabitation.

Hermione fixa McGonagall avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors c'est pour çA que je vais devoir le supporter ? Parce ce lui aussi est un fils de Mangemort qui verse dans la magie noire ? C'est tout ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Miss Granger, veuillez mesurer vos propos ! Je ne faisais référence qu'à son rang aristocratique. Les codes de la haute société sont très complexes, et je cherchais quelqu'un qui les maîtrise parfaitement. C'est désormais chose faite. Bien sur, si votre cohabitation pouvait également rapprocher nos deux maisons, cela serait un évènement exceptionnel pour toute l'histoire de Poudlard, et j'avoue avoir bon espoir.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Professeur, c'est de Male…

-Mr Malefoy dont on parle, je sais bien, la coupa la directrice. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir inséparables, juste de vous tolérer. Je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'aurait voulut notre ancien directeur, or ses souhaits me tiennent très à cœur. Je vais donc vous demander de faire un effort. En serez-vous capable, Miss Granger ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le portrait de Dumbledore, qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence et de malice. Résignée, elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Je crois, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien. En ce qui concerne les détails de votre nouvelle fonction, je les ai déjà tous exposés à Mr Malefoy, qui se fera un plaisir de vous les redire, lança McGonagall en désignant le fond du bureau d'un signe de tête.

Hébétée, Hermione se retourna lentement, avant de se retrouver face à face avec le jeune Serpentard. Elle l'observa avec horreur : adossé au mur du fond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il la fixait d'un regard assassin. Merlin, était-ce possible que…Avait-il tout entendu ? Il semblerait que oui : son expression ne laissait pas de place au doute. La Gryffondor déglutit bruyamment.

-Hm…d'accord, déclara-t-elle le plus fermement possible, sans grand résultat.

-Parfait, renchérit la directrice. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. Mr Malefoy, nous en avons également terminé. Bonne journée. »

Sans même un hochement de tête pour la directrice, le Serpentard se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Après avoir brièvement remercié McGonagall, Hermione se lança à sa poursuite. Elle finit par l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, se dirigeant vers le hall.

« Malefoy! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Ce dernier se stoppa net dans son élan. Surprise qu'il l'attende, Hermione s'avança de façon hésitante vers son homologue, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Hmm, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as dit McGonagall sur le poste ? lui demanda-t-elle en tachant de garder un ton assuré.

Pas de réponse.

-Je t'ai posé une question, enchaîna-t-elle.

-…

-Malefoy, tu m'entends ? continua-t-elle, commençant à perdre patience. C'est pas vrai, retourne-toi au moins quand je te parle !

Lentement, le blond obtempéra, et Hermione regretta amèrement sa requête.

Raide comme la justice, ses mâchoires contractées à l'extrême, le Serpentard surplombait de toute sa hauteur la rouge et or, cette dernière se sentant soudainement toute petite. Il la fixa durement, et la Gryffondor put aisément déceler l'envie de meurtre qui brillait dans son regard.

-Ecoute-moi bien petite peste, chuchota-t-il d'une voix où suintait une colère sourde, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi. Si tu crois que tu m'impressionne, laisse-moi te détromper : tu n'es rien d'autre que de la vermine à mes yeux. Une vermine qui se fait passer pour une héroïne auprès de tous alors que toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu es bien loin de l'être. Alors un conseil, si tu tiens à ta vie, reste loin de moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

La Gryffondor dévisagea le jeune homme avec incompréhension.

-Malefoy, tu quoi tu p…

-Je sais tout, lâcha simplement le Serpentard.

Interdite, Hermione resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le hall fut soudainement envahit par les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Lançant à la jeune femme un dernier regard dégoûté, le Serpentard se détourna et disparu par la grande porte d'entrée, laissant une Hermione abasourdie, perdue au milieu de la foule.

oOoOoOo

Potions était le dernier cours de la journée des Gryffondors. Cette classe, en plus d'être en commun avec les Serpentards, allait aussi être partagée avec les dernières années de Beauxbaton.

Tout en descendant les marches menant aux cachots du professeur Slughorn, le Trio d'Or s'interrogeait sur ce qu'allait donner cette nouvelle camaraderie.

« Sérieux, j'ai hâte d'avoir ce cours, s'enthousiasmait Ron. Pour sûr que ce vieux Slug' va baver devant elles.

-Parce que toi non ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-Moi ? Arrête mon pote, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, fit semblant de s'offusquer le rouquin, provoquant le rire de l'Elu, bientôt suivit par Hermione.

Cette dernière avait finalement décidé de pardonner Ron pour leur dernière conversation, elle connaissait la maladresse de son ami et ne voulait pas être en froid avec lui pour des broutilles pareil.

-ça va être dément, continua ce dernier.

-J'en sais trop rien, répliqua Harry, perplexe. J'ai parlé à Lisa Turpin tout à l'heure, de Serdaigle, et quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait cours avec ces filles, elle m'a souhaité bonne chance, c'est louche, non ?

-On va bien assez vite le savoir », déclara Hermione tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà là, ainsi que quelques Gryffondors. A la vue des verts et argents, Hermione sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine du dos. Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy de toute la journée, et aurait préféré que cela dure encore un peu plus longtemps. Heureusement pour elle, hormis le regard noir qu'il porta brièvement sur leur trio quand ils arrivèrent, le Serpentard, en pleine conversation avec Blaise Zabini, ne lui prêta pas attention.

La classe précédente n'était pas encore sortie des cachots, et il fallut attendre quelques minutes encore avant de voir sortir le premier élève. Petit à petit, la salle se vida, faisant défiler devant eux des Poufsouffles et des garçons de Durmstrang. Hermione, se répétant déjà mentalement chaque chapitre du manuel qu'elle avait appris par cœur durant les vacances, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Bonjourr, Herrmione.

Cette dernière leva brusquement les yeux avant de croiser ceux pétillant de malice de Viktor Krum.

-Viktor ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il l'enlaçait en riant. Hermione resta de longues secondes dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle sentit ses joues rosir malgré elle.

- ça faisait si longtemps ! s'anima-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Trrès bien, surtout en ce moment. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi belle !

-Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide en se sentant rougir derechef.

-Ecoute, là j'ai un courrs, mais si tu veux, on se retrrrouve après le dîner dans le hall pour parrrler du bon vieux temps, qu'en dis-tu, proposa le Bulgare, tout sourire.

-D'accord, avec plaisir ! acquiesça avec enthousiasme la rouge et or.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heurrre! » lança le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Radieuse, Hermione mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la quasi totalité des élèves du cachot la fixaient avec incrédulité. La Gryffondor se trouva alors un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures, préférant garder les yeux au sol que de supporter le regard orageux que lui lançait Ron à côté d'elle.

« Décidément Granger, Rita Sketer avait raison, tu les aimes célèbres, hein ? lança tout à coup Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard chargé d'animosité de la Serpentarde, visiblement loin de lui avoir pardonné l'incident du dortoir.

-Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, sale vipère, rétorqua Ron.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il serait presque jaloux le Weasmoche, continua Pansy. C'est sûr que vu tes minables petits revenus, tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Dommage.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ! s'exclama le rouquin en esquissant un geste pour sortir sa baguette.

-Laisse Ron, lui dit doucement Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule, ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. »

Toujours furax, le Gryffondor lança un dernier regard noir à la Serpentarde, avant de se dégager brusquement de la main d'Hermione et de s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe, Slughorn les priant d'entrer en s'excusant du retard.

Blessée mais peu surprise, Hermione soupira et suivit ses camarades en cours, toujours sous le regard satisfait de Parkinson. Ron s'étant mis vers le fond à côté d'Harry, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre au premier rang, où personne d'autre ne s'était mis. Lorsque la Gryffondor passa à côté de ses amis, l'Elu lui offrit un timide regard d'excuse, tandis que Ron tourna vivement la tête vers le côté opposé, encore grognon.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle remonta les rangs et s'installa à sa place avant de sortir ses affaires.

« Ah, voici donc nos nouvelles recrues ! s'exclama soudainement le professeur Slughorn, visiblement enchanté. Asseyez-vous donc, je vous en prie. »

Hermione se retourna vivement avant de constater que les élèves de Beauxbaton venaient de débarquer dans la pièce, pas gênées pour un sou d'arriver en cours avec presque dix minutes de retard. L'une d'entre elle s'avança avec assurance vers la place libre à côté d'Hermione et s'y assit, prenant bien soin de rejeter ses longs cheveux en arrière au passage.

« C'est bien ma veine » pensa avec amertume la rouge et or. Discrètement, elle détailla sa nouvelle voisine de classe. La jeune femme, comme toutes les autres élèves de Beauxbaton, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à une actrice moldue, Melan Fox, ou quelque chose comme ça. Menue mais pas plate pour autant, la nouvelle avait une plastique parfaite. Tel un véritable mannequin, elle était grande et élancée. Sa taille était fine, et sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses, étaient d'un rouge soutenu qui semblait miraculeusement naturel, tandis que sa peau était légèrement hâlée. Elle possédait une impressionnante chevelure noire ébène, entièrement lisse, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins. La sorcière portait un débardeur rouge sombre, plutôt ample mais au décolleté prononcé, qui semblait être fait en satin, ainsi qu'un short noir qui dévoilait une paire de jambe mince et bronzée, le tout fini par des escarpins à talon haut de la même couleur.

Sentant le regard de la Gryffondor peser sur elle, la française se tourna brusquement vers elle, ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique lançant des éclairs.

« Quoi? lança-t-elle sèchement à la rouge et or.

- Je…heu…rien, rien du tout, bredouilla Hermione en fixant soudain son cahier avec intérêt, bien que le cour n'ait toujours pas commencé.

- Ouais, je préfère ça », lâcha la nouvelle avec dédain avec de se retourner vers Slughorn et de tortiller ses cheveux de ses mains parfaitement manucurées.

De toute évidence, sa super tactique d'espionnage n'avait pas été si discrète que ça.

Froissée, Hermione lança à sa voisine un regard noir qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? La Gryffondor fut détournée de ses sombres pensées par la voix du vieux professeur.

« Bien, nous allons commencer cette nouvelle année par l'élaboration d'une potion très complexe : la potion de régénération sanguine. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi consiste cette potion, et quels en sont ses ingrédients ?

Toute excitée et certaine de la réponse, Hermione leva vivement la main en l'air et du se faire violence pour ne pas sautiller sur place. Slughorn scruta la salle du regard avant de poser son regard sur la table de la Gryffondor et d'hocher la tête dans cette direction. Hermione lança un petit sourire à son professeur, satisfaite d'être interrogée.

-Ah, je vois une nouvelle élève qui participe déjà, voilà qui est encourageant, déclara Slughorn tandis que le sourire d'Hermione se décomposait. Oui, Miss… ?

-Miss Lauren Gauthier, professeur, répondit la voisine de cette dernière. La potion de régénération sanguine permet de reconstituer le sang perdu par une personne blessée. Toute personne voulant l'élaborer doit être en possession d'œufs de Serpencendres, de jus de grenade, de vers marins ainsi que d'écailles de poissons fumeurs. Ces dernières étant hautement nuisibles lorsqu'on les touche à main nue, des gants en peau de dragon sont également indispensables à la préparation, conclua-t-elle en lançant un petit regard satisfait à Hermione.

-Excellent ! s'exclama Slughorn en tapotant gaiement son ventre rebondi. Réponse parfaite, Miss Gauthier ! Bien, bien, maintenant, passons à la pratique. Je vous ai noté au tableau toutes les consignes, les ingrédients et les gants se trouvent dans la grosse armoire au fond de la classe. Vous pouvez y aller, vous avez une heure et demi. Bonne chance à tous !

Furax de s'être faite devancée ainsi, Hermione se rua vers l'armoire en question, bien décidée à rabattre le caquet de cette Lauren. Après avoir récupéré tous les ingrédients nécessaires, elle entama quelques pas vers sa table avant de stopper net sa course : sa chère voisine était tranquillement assise sur la table de Zabini, lui parlant tout bas tout en lui envoyant des sourires aguicheurs. Merlin, cette fille était en train de draguer un Serpentard ! Qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux minutes de surcroît ! Décidément, plus elle voyait cette fille, moins elle lui plaisait. Ecoeuré, la Gryffondor continua son chemin jusqu'à sa place, et non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard dégoûté à la française, entreprit de commencer sa potion.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lauren vint se rasseoir à sa place et débuta également l'exercice. « Parfait, j'aurai au moins un peu d'avance sur elle », pensa Hermione avec satisfaction. Extrêmement concentré, la rouge et or s'affairait au travail avec une détermination sans faille, pesant, disséquant et déchiquetant à souhait tous les ingrédients. A cause des vapeurs, une chaleur étouffante régnait à présent dans le cachot, d'habitude glacial, et l'on n'entendait plus résonner que les clapotis des chaudrons.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione jeta un discret coup d'œil au travail de sa voisine, constatant avec horreur qu'elle en était exactement au même point qu'elle, malgré qu'elle ait commencé avec dix minutes de retard. Froissée, la Gryffondor redoubla d'effort dans son travail, y mettant toute son énergie, bien décidé à avoir la meilleure potion de la classe.

« Bien, posez tout, c'est terminé ! » ordonna Slughorn une demi-heure plus tard.

Les cheveux emmêlés, épuisée mais satisfaite, Hermione posa ses ustensiles sur la table, regardant avec fierté le fruit de son travail. Sa potion était exactement telle qu'elle devait être selon les instructions.

Lentement, Slughorn fit le tour de tous les chaudrons de la classe, délivrant quelques commentaires par-ci par-là.

« Hmm, vous m'avez habitué à mieux, Mr Potter…Par Merlin, Mr Londubat, cette potion est une véritable catastrophe, ressaisissez-vous!...Mr Malefoy, vous avez oublié de couper les vers marins en morceaux, mais c'est passable…Miss Brown, la potion doit être bleue, pas rose…Ah, voyons voir ce que nous a fait notre brillante Miss Granger, s'enthousiasma le professeur en s'avançant vers le chaudron d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, pleine d'espoir attendit patiemment que le vieil homme examine son travail.

« Bien, comme à votre habitude, je ne trouve rien à redire, félicitations Miss ! »

Soulagée, la rouge et or offrit son plus beau sourire à son professeur, avant de regarder l'entretient de sa voisine.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Miss Gauthier ! s'écria Slughorn en écarquillant les yeux, votre potion est également parfaite ! Je dirais même que votre bleu est légèrement plus clair que celui de votre voisine, c'est très bien. Hé bien Miss Granger, je crois que vous avez de la concurrence désormais ! Quelle bonne idée vous avez eu de vous mettre à côté, vous allez former un duo incroyable ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret vers son bureau.

« Votre bleu est légèrement plus clair que celui de votre voisine »… Sonnée, Hermione se répétait cette phrase encore et encore pendant que toute la classe rangeait le matériel. Impossible, elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'être fait battre par cette pimbêche! Atterrée, elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine, qui, après lui avoir offert un magnifique sourire railleur, s'empara de son sac et quitta la salle d'une démarche féline, sous le regard offusqué de la Gryffondor.

Hermione serra un peu plus fort le manche de la minuscule hachette dont elle s'était servie plus tôt dans le cours.

Par Merlin, cette année de potion s'annonçait des plus mouvementées.

* * *

**Voilà, et un chapitre de plus, un!**

**Alors? Votre verdict? :)**

**Dans tous les cas je vous en SUPPLIE, donnez-moi vos avis sur mon nouveau personnage: Mademoiselle Lauren Gauthier! J'ai l'intention de lui faire tenir un rôle assez important dans tout**** le reste de la fiction, alors s'il-vous-plait, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage entre elle et Hermione, aha! **

**Ah oui, et que pensez-vous de l'altercation Hermione/Drago? Qu'est-ce que Drago "sait" qui pourrait le mettre dans une telle rage contre la Gryffondor?**

**Allez sur ce, à dimanche prochain tout le monde, passez une bonne semaine! :) **


End file.
